


德云市城管局二三事（二）

by TsuzukiAsato



Series: 《德云市城管局二三事》 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 郭于, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiAsato/pseuds/TsuzukiAsato





	德云市城管局二三事（二）

（二）

整个儿城管执法局从上到下没人能想到郭德纲能是他们的新局长。他作为一个副处级的干部，在狼多肉少的时候被委任一个正处级的职位，实属反常。更何况这还是市委半年前才从城管执法局调离的人。郭德纲短期内的这一去一回，让上面的意思更加难以琢磨。

“紧赶慢赶，还是没赶上例会吗？"侯震的大脸从楼梯口转了出来，他怀里抱着装东西的纸箱，看着大眼瞪小眼鸦雀无声的人群，捏着嗓子便开了腔“像话吗像话吗像话吗，你们就这么迎接咱们的新局长？”

这帮人似乎这才反应过来似的，欢呼着簇拥晕乎乎的郭德纲重新进了会议室。

张九龄看着那位黝黑矮胖子的背影纳了闷，别说没见过，更没听说过。他拨了拨脑袋上的头发，一转身就钻进局长的办公室，手脚麻利地跟着侯震归置新局长的那点儿东西，瞧着侯大司机眉开眼笑的高兴样儿，放轻了声儿凑过去打探，“侯叔，这郭局长什么来头，还由得您亲自动手给他收拾东西呐？”

侯震粲然一笑，洁白的门牙晃着了张九龄的眼。他勾了勾手指，俩人的脑袋便凑到一起，“郭局长啊，原先在民政局分管离婚处的，”挠了挠脑门上为数不多的几根头发，又嘴欠地补了一句“尤其是以身作则，成绩突出。”然后看着嘴巴逐渐张圆了的小伙儿发出吼吼吼得逞了的笑声。

他还真没撒谎。郭德纲还就是分管离婚处的。

当年因为那件事，他从一个有实权的副局长调去民政局当了个这么个闲差，平日里除了喝茶看报纸，督促下属学习红色教育，加强党建抓抓作风，就跟原来那些挠头又紧迫的事儿完全不沾边儿。

在某些人眼里可能觉得这是个好差事，压力小、工作相对清闲，再混个十年八年说不定能转个正处，运气好还能再提拔下。这样没风险顺风顺水往上爬的职位，不知红了多少人的眼。毕竟两口子能不能过到一起去，市里的离婚率高不高，原因复杂着呢，又不是他一个人几句话就能改变的了的不是？更何况他在任期里连自己的老婆都没看住，身先士卒地离了婚，以实际行动证明了他完全可以“胜任”这份工作。

关于当时调走郭德纲这件事，石富宽曾在家宴上拉着于谦的手絮叨很久，如果不是赶巧了侯耀文副市长去省里环保督察组巡视工作，那件事是万万算不到他门生郭德纲头上的。把有能力、有抱负、有手腕的大好青年放在那么个跟以前工作完全没关系的地方，纯属高射炮打蚊子。于谦一边儿给人续上白水，一边儿点头附和，这位一手把自己带出来的领导已经醉到喝不出来是酒还是水，看样没替侯副市长摆平这件事，着实让他觉得郁闷。

于谦的手指跟着回忆漫不经心地揉搓着工作汇报的纸角，时不时瞅一眼坐在上位听各科室负责人汇报工作的新局长，瞧着他惊魂未定又故作镇定的样子，不由得哑然失笑，却换来那人狠狠一瞪。于谦尴尬地清了清嗓子，瞬间晓得了那人大概还不明白自己为什么能调回城管来。

在工作能力方面，郭德纲的雷厉风行让他当仁不让地成为一把吹发即断的好刀，但在人情世故这方面，处事圆润待人沉稳的于谦显然比他通透得多。稍稍一琢磨，于谦就明白了个中缘由。这大抵得从长计议，要从郭德纲为什么调走说起。

那件事情起始于一个星期四下午。

对办公室主任栾云平来说，甚至对于城管执法局所有人来说，那本来是一个稀松平常的下午，跟往常一样堆砌着处理不完的公文和各种令人缠头的事情。除了窗外压顶的乌云看着比往常厚实，雨前的低气压让人有些心浮气躁。

当第一通电话响起来的时候，栾云平刚跟着高峰副局长从电视台的互动访谈节目里回来。在办公室干了这么多年，他也算是个见过大大小小各种场面的人，却完全没有料到能接那样的电话。

“德云市城管执法局是吧？我就想问一下，微博上你们打人的那个视频，有什么解释吗？”电话里那个人操着一口蹩脚的普通话，来势汹汹地质问着。

栾云平低声安抚着来电人的情绪，顺着对方口中零星的线索上微博一搜，瞬间惊出一身的冷汗。

模糊晃动的视频里，一个穿着浅蓝色制服的人，大声呵斥着一个卖瓜的大爷。大爷似是不服，粗着嗓子回了句什么，就见这小伙儿飞起一脚踹翻瓜篓，四处乱滚的甜瓜撞上‘行政执法’蓝字的白摩托。另一个穿着制服的胖子翻身下车，上前一起踢打着卖瓜的大爷。画面上几个大字触目惊心——“德云市城管打人！”。

一多分钟的视频毫无保留地再现了执法者欺凌霸市的凶残模样，以及身为底层普通群众面对国家机器的无力感。这正是广大吃瓜群众最为不能接受的事情。

可德云市城管局一向以宽厚待民、文明执法为荣，上个星期还上了报纸宣传与群众的鱼水情，几天后就闹出了事儿，这还能了得？

栾云平一再诚恳地向热心群众表示会严查后，撂下电话就冲向张文顺局长的屋子。一拧门发现锁着，才后知后觉地想起来，上级组织处级干部轮训，局长去了省府，下周一才能回来。

他抹了抹脑门子上的汗，原地打了个转儿就有了主意。虽说是平时都是张局长直接指派办公室干活儿，但好歹也有个正式的分管局长。

当栾云平敲门进去的时候，郭德纲正眯着眼睛在上半年的公车使用明细表上签字。栾云平一言不发地在电脑上调出了那个视频，激得郭德纲怒目圆睁，立马就拨通了片区分管大队长李鹤东的电话。

栾云平暗自给李鹤东捏了把汗。这郭局长虽然个儿不高，但是那火爆脾气二丈八。无独有偶的是，片区的李队也是个声名远扬的狠人。好嘛，这俩碰一块儿了，指不定要闹出什么事儿来。

可令人没想到的是，郭局长就提了一句，对面就嘡嘡嘡说了一通，拨电话的人神色明显地放了松。撂下手机，郭德纲对着一头雾水的栾云平摇了摇头，“不是咱们的人。”

原来两年前的权责范畴有次大调整，各区的城管大队划归了各片的管委，但还是架不住“地广人稀”的实际工作情况，一线执法者人手严重不足。万般无奈之下，片区的管委就参考了临市的做法，划出几处重点监管的市场，承包给了几家物业公司。

视频里面的人，正是物业公司的人。

至于为什么穿着城管制服，开着有行政执法字样的摩托，郭德纲冷笑一声，那衣服与正式的制服还是有着些许的不同的，而德云市的城管执法者根本不配摩托车。可普通老百姓谁能知道这些个？物业公司无非是钻了空子，在违法的边缘疯狂试探。搞到最后，倒是大略地统一了衣服，连小区看大门大爷都是这套打扮。归根结底，就是管委睁一只眼闭一只眼，由着人狐假虎威的闹出来的事情。

知晓了缘由，栾云平松了一口气，回了办公室，就发现一脸苦相的张九龄和面无表情在电脑前面咔咔咔打字的王九龙。

“栾哥，举报电话快爆炸了。”张九龄胡乱地扒拉着手机送到人眼前，“大家都在问这个到底怎么回事。”

“官博的私信，”王九龙偏过脑袋接了话茬，“市长热线、局长信箱、公众号私信，说真的，栾哥，我干了快两年，接到的信件加起来都没有这一会儿的多。”

栾云平尽可能简短地解释了原因，让他们好好答复各种渠道的咨询，并亲自给第一位投诉人回了电话。两个小时就在接连不断的电话和陆续发过来的信件里流逝，在QQ和微信的各种咨询里度过，但事情发起的源头——微博，郭德纲却始终不同意发布公告。

“栾哥，这真不成。”王九龙终是沉不住气，倏地站起来，“咱们得发个官方声明。澎湃新闻和几个大V转载了那个视频。现在访问量激增，再等下去，酿成大的舆情无法控制就算事故了。”

“慌什么慌，坐住了。”郭德纲从栾云平身后绕进来，看着这俩青年，“这事儿咱们自己说了不合适，自证清白可信度太低，群众不会接受解释的，还得管委出面声明才成。”

然而接下来的一个小时，令郭德纲没有料到的是，片区管委一个沟通电话没来不要紧，连平时活跃的官方微博也都安静如鸡。倒是片区的公安发了个不痛不痒的官方消息，说是打人者已经投案自首，正在进行进一步的调查。

张九龄放下手里的电话，掰着手指头数，“二十五个，两个小时不到，我接了二十五个电话。里面有各个官方媒体和自媒体的咨询采访，还包括俩软件公司推荐他们的舆情监测软件，和一个身在英国的本地小哥跟我用普通话声情并茂地诉说思乡之情和对咱们城管的信任与感谢。”

“我各种渠道的答复，破百了。”王九龙露齿一笑，“说真的，要是放在以前扯不上这事儿，我自己也不相信什么‘临时工’、‘物业公司’的说词，纯属扯淡，但没料到啊没料到，事情的真相还真就是如此简单。不过，栾哥，网上出现一个以咱们所谓‘执法宣’名义发布的道歉的帖子，正在迅速转载，下边儿骂声一片。”

栾云平腾地站起来，再次进了郭德纲的办公室。他在第三次说服无果之后，一声不响地贴着墙根溜去敲开了于谦的门，“于局长，您劝劝郭局长吧，这事儿这么下去，真不行。”

于谦叹了口气，放下手里回到一半的消息，拿着透明玻璃壶轻车熟路地进了那人的屋。习惯性地关严实了门，给伏案看公文的人续了半杯茶，自己才悠悠地喝了一口。他在基本算是专属的沙发里动了动，“德纲，公安调查个那个物业去自首的，还明摆着是管委雇佣公司的人，能不能第一时间明明白白发个公告替咱们澄清？”

话到了这份儿上，郭德纲终于晓得了这里面的弯弯道道，敢情这算是被人联合摆了一道。管委请求公安就最新进展发个声明，最终发布的内容却巧妙地避开了问题的关键点，既挑不出那俩方在舆情处置上的毛病，还把矛盾点继续推回城管这儿。

“小栾，快，快去微博发个官方声明。”在于局长温和的微笑里，郭德纲手里笔咔嚓折成两半。

虽然涉案人物压根跟城管局没有什么关系，但依然定性为德云市城管执法局舆情处置不及时。事件在分片儿管委主任多次向市里分管领导控告郭德纲季度考核给他穿小鞋的哭诉里落下帷幕。

市委工作调度会上，姜昆副市长义正严词地指责郭德纲办事不利，不懂得团结同事，无法将城市管理工作顺利地推行下去，要进行撤职处分；与此同时，石富宽秘书长温和地提出反驳意见，并建议某些领导干部应该从自我反省做起，思考自己的行事到底是不是符合法律法规，有没有真正地把人民群众的利益放在第一位。

最终两边儿抗争的结果就是，郭德纲平级调动，离开城管执法局，调去民政局继续担任副局长。

至于他为什么又回来了——

** “德纲，今晚来我家，揭秘你调回来的原由。”**于谦白胖的手指动了动，某人的屏幕就亮了起来。

新任局长郭德纲舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，忽然感觉今天的这个例会有些长。


End file.
